Not Deserving of a Title
by KingofFoxes
Summary: This is what happens when friends go insane and narrate Inuyasha. If you take offence to any slight at Inuyasha, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

This is why my friends should never narrate Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Oh my God. He's done it this time.

Kagome: Why? What?

Sango: Inuyasha's right for once!

Miroku: Head for the hills! runs away screaming like a fool

Inuyasha: Hey! What's that supposed to mean! chases Sango

Kagome: Sit! is flung to the ground

Inuyasha: is standing and staring at the Kagome-crater Thank God!

Rob: hiding in a cave watching the proceedings Dance puppets. Dance!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing this?

**Not Deserving of a Title**

It was a normal day for the Inuyasha group. The sun was barely up over the trees, when they were woken by the crowing of Inuyasha.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! I mean get up! We've got shards to hunt!" He screamed.

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" Yelled Kouga as he poked his head out of some bush or another.

"What the hell? Who said you could come out of your pickle cage?" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga, who grumbled and retreated into the bushes.

"Ahhh. What a beautiful morning." Said Kagome as she got out of her sleeping bag. "Makes me feel like butterflies and happy things."

"Kagome, EVERYTHING makes you feel like butterflies and happy things." Sango pointed out as she too got up and stretched. She stiffened though, as she felt a hand meandering along her nether regions. Her eye gave an involuntary twitch and her hands formed fists. "Miroku…" She said in a very quiet dangerous tone. "DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" She then grabbed the hand and twisted it around his neck and tied it into a pretty little bow.

"I'm going to town. DON'T follow me." Sango said as she stormed off towards the village in a huff.

"Sango's scary." Whimpered Shippo as he crawled out from under the rock where he had been hiding from Miroku's sleep-groping abilities.

Roughly an hour later, Sango returned from town, and began helping Kagome prepare lunch for their hungry companions. She began to spoon out the stew into bowls and distribute them amongst the Fellowship of the Fang… I mean the group. As soon as she had her back turned to him, Miroku immediately had his hand on her ass. Everyone looked away, anticipating the smack and violent cursing, but it never came. Miroku looked shocked. Sango had never ignored him before. That was when he noticed that her bottom seemed much harder than normal. Sango whirled around to face him.

"Ha! Take that, Monk! I got myself enchanted steel lingerie! Now your mystical groping powers will have no effect!" Sango smiled proudly.

Miroku shrieked in terror. "Sango what have you done! You've doomed me to death! Without the ability to grope you, my power will diminish until I disappear!" Sure enough, Miroku began to shrink, and shrink, until only a pile of clothes were left on the ground. Everyone stared at the crumpled up robes in shock. Then they had a party to celebrate. During the party, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.

"Kagome, can I talk to you in private?" He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Sure Inuyasha!" Kagome said, and the pair walked off into the woods. Kagome sat down on a tree root and looked at Inuyasha. "So. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said while looking at the ground. "I… love you."

"OMGSIT!" Kagome screamed, scaring the birds out of the trees and the rabbits out of their minds.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Inuyasha as he plummeted into the ground. "What the flying FUCK was that for you ADD infected wench?"

"Inuyasha I love Kouga!" With these words, Kouga pokes his head out of the bushes.

"YES! HA! HA! Take that dog-breath! I win!" Kouga yelled as he danced around in a circle. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, as if momentarily questioning her sanity, then, without any further adieu, lunged on top of Kouga and ate his head.

"Nooooo! Kouga-baby!" She cried, running around like a maniac, screaming and crying.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha has spit out Kouga's head, deciding that it tasted like dirt and wolf-sweat.

"Man, do you EVER bathe?" Inuyasha complained, scrubbing fiercely at his tongue with sandpaper.

Kouga's body walks over to the head and super-glues it to the neck.

"That's not cool man. NOT cool." He storms away in a huff.

**Meanwhile, on Mt. Hakurei:**

"I'm boooored!" Whined Kagura as she waited in a cave in Mt. Hakurei. "There's nothing to do in here!"

"Perhaps we should seek entertainment outside of Mt. Hakurei." Said Kanna in her emotionless voice.

"That's all well and good for you Kanna, but I can't set foot outside this cave." Suddenly, and for no apparent reason whatsoever, they were standing at the foot of Mt. Hakurei on a beach.

"Okaaay… meh, whatever." Kagura said as disco lights suddenly sprouted from the sky and trees. Music filled the air and a Disco party began on the beaches of Mt. Hakurei.

Inuyasha and his group emerged from the surrounding wilderness, and looked upon the flashing lights and dancing demons, and lambs, and the antelope, and the sloths, and the anchovies, and the breakfast cereals, and the wildebeests, and the small, inedible rodents, and decided they'd join the party. Out of the wilderness on the other side of the beach, came Sesshoumaru and his group. Sesshoumaru stood at the top of a cliff, hair blowing in the wind, moonlight shining on his face, looking like a sexy, sexy beast. He gracefully jumped from the cliff and floated down to rest gently on the sand. Seriously. He fell asleep on the way down. Jaken, thinking that he can do the same thing, stepped off the cliff and went plummeting down to smash his head on a rock. Rin, being the clever person that she is, walked down the path to get to the shore. There, she prodded Sesshoumaru awake and kicked Jaken until he woke up. Then they went to join the party.

"Jaken. Come here." Said Sesshoumaru as he sat on a rock, watching the dancers.

"I'm here my lord!" Said Jaken in his most annoying voice.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as he lifted the helpless toad off the ground and dangled him over his mouth. "I'm sorry." Then, his head turned into a Sesshoumaru/Pac-man and he ate Jaken.

Jaken's spirit roamed the beach, until it found a suitable body. When he awoke, he had no senses, other than sight and smell, and could not move… he had become the living breathing essence, of poop demons. Inuyasha, still feeling betrayed by Kagome, goes into a fit of anger and pounces on her in the middle of the beach and eats her head. Kagome's spirit, like Jaken's, locates the most suitable body for a soul like hers, and, like Jaken, she becomes the living, breathing essence of poop demons.

Rin walks over to Sesshoumaru. She had to tell him something important. She had been waiting to tell him this, but had never had the right moment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She said.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her in question.

Rin raised one finger and pointed straight at Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Milord has GREAT BIG BOOBIES!" She yelled.

Seshoumaru looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Then his lip began to quiver he burst into tears and ran into a corner of the beach, Cut his hair, dyed it black, and straightened the bangs so they fell in front of one eye. He sat in the corner, wearing a tight Green Day T-Shirt and black jeans, writing depressing poetry and stupid EMO songs. After he was done, he became convinced that there was nothing more to life, and tried desperately to slit his wrists with the Tenseiga.

Meanwhile, unaware of the madness that was occurring below, Sango and Shippo were dancing up on a cliff.

"Catch me!" Shippo yelled as he leapt towards Sango, who was standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Gotcha!" Sango said as she caught the kit deftly in her arms. She began to spin in circles holding Shippo above her head. "Around and around and around and wheeee!" She yelled as she threw Shippo from the cliff, to make a little light brown stain on the rocks below.

While her mistress was busily throwing young fox demons to their deaths, Kirara had bigger plans. For months she had been building a secret army of fire ants, and now, with the most powerful fighters in the land getting wasted at Mt. Hakurei, it was time to launch her assault. She called together her ant generals, and told them that their Queen demanded that they rape and pillage all of Japan. And so, off she went, with her army, to conquer the land.

As Kirara left, Naraku appeared. He was all decked out, from his baboon-skin pimp coat and hat, to the pure gold bling-bling around his neck, and the rings that spelled his name on the fingers of his left hand. He walked straight up to Kagura, crossed his arms and said.

"Ah 'ave a 'spicion." Complete with the stupid pouting face.

Kagura looked at him as if he was insane, which he was, and slowly walked away. Naraku looked at the ground in shame. No-one would dance with him. He walked up to Inuyasha.

"Mah homie dawg. Why won't none of yo' bitches get down wif de pimpmasta? Ah 'ave a 'spicion."

Inuyasha looked at him in disgust.

"You are now 100 percent less of a person in my eyes." He said. "And you're not black. Stop being a poser."

Naraku was now sad, and lonely. No one wanted to be his friend. Even his main homie, the Yash-dawg had spurned him, for being the way he was. He couldn't help it if he was white on the outside, but he was black on the inside… like a Hershy's Cookies and Cream bar. He was at the point of total despair, when he saw the Band of Seven riding towards the beach on Ginkotsu's back.

"Hey there! Naraku!" Bankotsu called. "It's been some time. We decided we've had enough of killing people and we just wanna party our lives away!"

"What 'cho figgas talkin' 'bout?" Asked Naraku, who was in a state of shock. And who wouldn't be? The Band of Seven giving up killing is like Inuyasha giving up instant ramen.

"Yep!" Said Jakotsu proudly. "Now let's dance!"

Jakotsu grabbed Naraku's hand and waltzes him over to Kanna, who is doing the robot in the middle of a horde of dancing animals and cardboard boxes filled with cereal.

Bankotsu decided that that was as good a time as ever to show the skills he had been perfecting for years. He stuck the Banryu into the ground so that the massive halberd's blade was pointing at the sky. Then, he leapt high into the air, before landing perfectly on the tip of the sword.

"As you can see, my feet are indestructible! They cannot be harmed by a blade, unlike mortal feet!" Then, he started doing the can-can on the tip of the blade that had claimed over a thousand lives.

Renkotsu stood there watching Bankotsu.

"Stupid buffoon. Without me, where would he be?" At this point he pulls out a sock-puppet of himself and strikes up a conversation with it. "He'd still be trying to send a letter to that castle asking for his Companion back."

He carried on in this matter for some time, until, in a freak accident, he was creamed by a bullet train that broke the space-time continuum directly in front of him.

Meanwhile, Ginkotsu decided it would be a grand idea to shoot massive amounts of confetti everywhere.

"Grsh!" He said as his guns shot confetti into the atmosphere. It was raining confetti, on a feudal disco party in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere. Things certainly were getting strange in this feudal fairy tale.

Unfortunately for the sanity of the author, Queen Kirara chose that moment to burrow up out of the ground, returning from successfully ass-raping all of Japan. Her army brought with them the spoils of war. Drugs and booze. So now, the army of ants started dancing with the animals and demons and dead guys, in a feudal disco party in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, while confetti rained from the heavens.

Poor Inuyasha though. The madness of it all was just too much for his little brain to handle. So he sat down and cried. He cried and cried for the sheer madness of it all.

There you go. The insanity that is Inuyasha condensed into 2000 words. Next time, we'll find out that Inuyasha is really half-shit. Until then, this is KingofFoxes Signing off.

P.S. Any flames shall only encourage me further.

P.P.S. I am not actually responsible for this. My friend Rob is.


	2. Dog Shit

A/N: Well, thank you to all my reviewers… there were only three of you… but that's better than anything else I've written. Now, and without further adieu, I present to you the second chapter of **Not Deserving of a Title**.

Inuyasha:is still staring at the Kagome-crater: Whoa… is she okay?

Miroku:shakes head: I'm so utterly confused.

Sango: It's okay Miroku, we still love you.

Inuyasha: We loved him?

Miroku: Shut up you overbearing cockbite.

Kagome: Why haven't you gone for help!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

Not Deserving of a Title Chapter 2: Dog Shit 

It was another normal day for the Inuyasha group. The sun was barely over the hills, and already our heroes were marching jovially down the road, whistling a merry tune. Inuyasha was the baritone, Miroku the bass, Sango the alto, Kagome the soprano, and Shippo, AKA creepy demon child, lacking the ability to whistle, was singing accompaniment to the retarded song that Kagome had taught them this morning.

"Well, I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day. He's a lumberjack and he's okay, he works all night and he sleeps all day!"

"Way to go Shippo!" Said Kagome. "You're really getting those lyrics down pat!"

"No he isn't." Said Inuyasha, "he fucked up the last line wench. Didn't you hear him? He got it backwards. We should hire a new completely useless demon to follow us around, piss me off and eat our food." At these words, Shippo started to wail. He sobbed and sobbed and finally, Miroku stepped up to the plate.

"Shippo," He warned, "If you don't cease and desist all crying and whining, I'm going to kick you so hard in the groin that your testicles, despite the fact that they haven't dropped yet, will be jettisoned out through your nose." That sure shut him up.

Several hours later, the group was still marching down the road, though they were slightly less jovial.

"Inuyasha!" Sango complained, "Why did you have to throw Shippo so far?"

"Ahh, stop your bellyaching wench. I didn't throw him hard enough, considering what he tried to pull." Just before they'd stopped for lunch, Shippo had gotten the brilliant idea that it would be fun to crawl into Inuyasha's baggy hakama, and turn into a massive stone, crushing his testicles into dust. He had almost succeeded too, however he was thwarted by the unexpected size on Inuyasha's penis, as well as his apparent lack of any undergarments. The startled infant had hesitated, giving Inuyasha enough time to reach into his crotch and pull out the transformed Shippo. He them proceeded to spin his arm, gathering momentum, and then fire Shippo into the stratosphere.

"As a man, I can appreciate the gravity of the situation." Miroku explained, "Life without genitals… let's just say that suicide is a highly preferred option."

"Surely you jest good monk." Said Kagome. "Life is to grand and happiful to die. Even if I knew that I was never going to be able to have children, I would never abandon the hope that out there, somewhere, there is a person who won't judge me for what I am, or what I do or don't possess." After she was finished her speech, she looked around at the faces of her group. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone was laughing their asses off.

"Oh… my… God… Kagome, you actually believe in that fairy tale happy ending bullshit! That is sooooooo hysterical!" Miroku yelled as he tried to contain the raccous laughter bursting forth from deep within his bosom. Sango was slightly more composed than the rest of the group, managing to contain herself long enough to yell at Miroku for making Kagome feel bad.

"Miroku! Why would you say something like that? Now you've gone and made Kagome feel bad about herself and her beliefs, unrealistic and foolish as they may be."

"Yeah! That's my hobby! Go find your own!" Inuyasha screamed without realizing the consequences of his actions. Needless to say, said repercussions hit him with the force of a thousand rhinos. Literally.

"You… you… GOOSE! Rhinos! Attack him now! Devour his flesh!" Kagome screamed. And at her command, a crash of one thousand rhinos stormed down upon the hapless demon, who screamed like a small girl and ran as fast as he could towards the forest. Everyone knows rhinos are afraid of forests, they are natural enemies. Kagome however, was not going to give him a chance to get away.

"Sit!" She screamed, and the poor, poor demon fell flat on his face directly in the path of the charging crash.

"Kagome! Please stop! I didn't mean it! Oh God I'm gonna die!" Inuyasha yelled, just before the herd stampeded over him, crushing him into oblivion.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards the cloud of dust that marked the path oif the herd. "Oh no! Inuyasha what have I done! I've killed you!" She screamed and wailed and cried to the heavens to be merciful and send her precious Inuyasha back to her. Then she heard a voice that signified the existence of miracles… or so she thought.

"Stop your screaming wench. I'm fine… ish."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I- what the hell?" She held up her hand, to reveal that it was covered in a shit-like substance of unknown origin. "Ewww… rhino dookie!" She said as she waved her hand in the air, attempting to dislodge the brown mass, and return her had to its former manicured glory.

"Hey wench! Get your hands off of my chest!" Inuyasha's voice roared.

"Your chest…?" Kagome questioned, "wha-? Oh my." The dust had cleared, and the group finally got a look at what remained of their leader. It was a pile of-

"Shit." Said Miroku.

"Crap." Said Sango.

"Inuyasha." Chorused Kagome.

"Is that the only word you know?" Asked Sango.

Sure enough, a pile of brown goo, was splattered across the terrain, it was lumpy, warm, and smelled strongly of… whatever Inuyasha ate last night. Miroku voiced what all in the immediate vicinity were thinking.

"Not to sound rude or anything Inuyasha, but WHAT THE HELL!"

"I've told you before that I'm half-shit." Inuyasha said.

"I thought that you just really, really, really hated your human form." Sango said, tapping her chin in bemusement.

"Oh no. I was serious the whole time. Apparently, my parents when straight from anal sex to vaginal sex, so when my they, ahem, _created_ me, a little of my mom's ass-cream got thrown into the mix. I've known this for some time, but this form is like a last-ditch effort to stay alive. Even my demon form would have been killed in the stampede, so my shit powers activated. In this form I can sustain myself for as long as I need to regenerate my body. See, I can already feel some of my power returning. Hold on, I'll see if I can re-form… HRRGHK!" And with that last pained groan, a medium sized pile of the shit clumped together to form, an ass; which spewed out even more of the disgusting mix of ramen, raw meat, berries, and chocolate.

"Oh my God. Fucking hell! It won't stop! It's everywhere!" Inuyasha's voice wailed from deep within the ass' confines. The murky brown confection was just spewing out over and over again. Sometimes in spurts, like blood coming from a severed limb. Other times, it trickled out like diarrhea. (A/N: I realize this is really disgusting… but bear with me. I can't come up with good analogies when I'm not high.) Several hours later, the small separated piles of shit had been connected by the watery substance, and had begun to reform into the hanyou that they all knew and loved. After about an hour, Inuyasha stood and walked over to the rest of the group, a small, half-smile decorating one side of his face.

"Inuyasha!" Screamed Kagome, running over to him, arms spread wide for a hug.

"No, Kagome wait I'm not totally-"

Splut.

He was in piles again, and completely covering Kagome. And Sango. And Miroku. Kirara however, somehow managed to escape being covered. No one's quite sure how.

"Goddammit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Do you have any earthly idea how long it's going to take me to completely reconstruct my body this time? I'll tell you and save you the effort of thinking. A long fucking time!" Kagome, however, was not listening. She was too busy being horrified by the amount of Inuyasha/shit that was completely covering her body. "You know what else is funny wench?" Inuyasha continued. "The fact that you now have to lie in the shit-juice until I regenerate. Otherwise there will be pieces of me missing."

"Nooooo!" Kagome yelled. She was sorry. Wasn't that enough for him? "Wait," she said, "What about Sango and Miroku? They were covered in you as well." Miroku was peeling the mixture off of his features.

"Really Inuyasha. What part of you is this?"

"My pubes."

"… Oh my gentle Jesus." With that, Miroku proceeded to smash his head into the bole of a nearby tree until he passed out.

Sango immediately rushed over to her fallen love, and attempted to bring him back with CPR compressions. Miroku started twitching and shaking violently.

"Sango, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm doing CPR. I don't know what it stands for, but Kagome taught it to me. It's supposed to bring back people who are freshly dead."

"Sango," Kagome commented, "CPR is for heart attacks. Miroku is having a seizure. All you're doing is making it worse by breaking all his ribs." Sango stopped as quickly as if she had been kicked in the teeth.

"Noooo! Why? Why would God torture me like this?" She screamed as she started flailing around.

----------------------------------- Several Hours Later--------------------------------

"Finally!" Inuyasha said as he stood, now fully formed once more. "Now, this time, to avoid any... unwanted outcomes, no one is to come into direct contact with me for the next twenty minutes." His cries went unheard, however, as the rest of the group sat about moping, and drowning their sorrows in cheap... very cheap... sake.

After nearly three hours and close to twelve bottles of sake, the group was finally drunk enough to forgive Inuyasha. In fact, they were drunk enough to apologize to HIM.

"-hic- Inuyasha... We're –hic- sorry that we've –hic- treated you so badly over the years..." Muttered Sango.

"Indee... -hic- in... indeed... -hic- Inuyasha... We –hic- ap...apo..apolij...We're sorry." Miroku said, tripping over words as he sought out another bottle of sake inside his robes, his badly damaged ribs had been wrapped by Sango after he stopped twitching..

"Oh look who's here!" yelled Shippo, who had been found wandering around in the dark about five feet away from their campsite. "It's mister I-don't-have-time-for-your-little-league-games! Well, whatta you care anyway!" His words were slurred, and it was obvious to all that the young fox was drunk as sin.

"Inuyasha!" Came Kagome's tearful voice from behind him, "Why do you close your eyes when we make love?" (A/N: o.O I read this out in English and my sister sitting beside me looked at her book for a second before her eyes did that and she yelled "WHAT! She's a yaoi fangirl... Then she got raped by headcrabs.) Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Inuyasha, rising from where he had been sitting, with a jug the size of the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand. "Bitch, you been spreadin' lies about me hoe?" Then he collapsed under the weight of the jug. "Argh! Why is this sake so damn heavy?"

Oh yes. The nonsense continued long into the night. At some point, Kirara who had been standing guard over the unconscious humans heard a rustling in the bushes. She hurried over and saw one of her ant scouts informing her that Naraku and his forces were on the move, and without the help of her companions it was up to her and her alone to stop him. Kirara nodded once, before following the ant into the underbrush.

The next morning, Inuyasha was the first to rise from the bed of dead leaves and twigs he had been dragged onto while he slept.

"Oh Christ!" Inuyasha moaned. "My head hurts like a sonofabitch! How can you humans ENJOY this!"

Sango awoke to the sound of his complaints, and was soon grasping her temples in immense pain.

"MI-RO-KU! What the HELL happened last night? My fucking head… Oh shit…" she quickly hurried off into the bushes, where she proceeded to expel the contents of her stomach.

"Shut… up wench…" Came Inuyasha's voice from the pile of compost he had used for a bed. "My head… why in the HELL did I agree to drink with you people? Alcohol is hazardous to my health."

"He's absolutely right kids," came a voice from behind them, "'Cause when you drink, nobody wins. In fact in the year 2000 alone there were over 85,000 deaths in America due to the over consumption of alcohol."

"Now we know!" Came Shippo's voice from where he and Kagome were curled up on the ground.

"And knowing is half the battle." Said the mysterious stranger. (A/N: Cue cheesy G.I. Joe theme music.)

"Wait a minute!" Said Inuyasha. "Just who the hell are you… and why are you preaching about alcohol… and where the hell are my pants?"

Miroku, now fully awake, also had some questions for the mysterious man in green patterned clothes. "Yes, what is this 'Amerika' of which you speak… and Inuyasha, your pants are in that tree," He pointed to a large fir tree that, sure enough, had Inuyasha's baggy hakama hanging from a branch. "I'm pretty sure they got lodged up there when you joined us in the glorious state of inebriation last night." Inuyasha was quickly gone and back, his pants returned to their place of former glory.

By this time, Kagome and Shippo were up, and also depositing their stomach mucus into the bushes alongside Sango.

"This is horrible… Why would sake betray me like this?" Said Miroku, as he also attempted to keep his stomach content regulated.

"This… is all your fault Miroku…" Sango said, as she slumped to the ground. "When I can move my legs again, you are NEVER going to have children…"

"Ugh… tell me that again when I can muster up the energy to care, Sango." Miroku muttered.

"Guys, I have the solution! The power of pink will save us!" Kagome cried as she held forth a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. "She laded a portion out for everybody, and within an hour everyone had ceased their retching and they were almost able to function as regular human beings. It was at this point that Kirara, bloodstained, battered and bruised, came limping back into the campsite through the bushes. She brought with her the head of Naraku, their great enemy. Obviously, the group was greatly surprised by this. They had fought tooth and nail for years against this fiend, only to have him killed one night by the (they supposed) second weakest member of their party. They all crowded around Kirara, petting her fur and telling her what a good job she had done. Miroku nearly cried out of relief when he removed his prayer beads and was shown a completely normal human hand, without a blemish or miniature black hole in sight. That night, partying ensued, somehow, Miroku managed to procure even more of that horrible sake, and the group was smashed once more. The next morning, they awoke on an island in the Atlantic Ocean, surrounded by savages who had gotten their hands on the bad sake.

"You know what? This place is very different from Japan." Said Miroku.

"You're right Miroku… This is an Island in the Atlantic Ocean directly beside England. We must be the first intelligent beings in this place." Kagome said, reciting what it had said in her World History textbook.

"This place needs a name." Said Inuyasha. "A name that brings fear to all who would oppose it. Something like… SWAZILAND!" A chorus of "NO!" greeted this suggestion, sufficiently strangling the creativity that had been pouring out of Inuyasha the moment before.

"I vote, and I know that I will win since I know the name that this Island has in the future. I suggest the name… IRELAND!"

"Ireland it is. Now, we need a new name for this bad sake… It was pretty cheap… and it got us drunk pretty quick… How about whiskey?

"Whiskey sounds like a grand name… now all we must do is create a retarded language, and speak in a funny accent for the rest of out lives!"

"YEAH!" Came the cries from around the campfire, as the group of five and their big cat set about making Ireland the liquor producing capitol of the world.

------------------------------------ Meanwhile, in Japan ---------------------------

"Kukukuku… Those fools have no idea that I can transfer my soul to a new body… Well, time to open the ol' peepers and see what I've ended up as." When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a pair of segmented feelers in front of his face, and a pair of pincers on each side of his mouth. "Wha- what is this? No…No… NOOOO!" He was an ant. An ant QUEEN to be precise, and even now, males were approaching him, anticipating the events to come.

**That's it. The end. Review please!**


End file.
